


Coming out of the Burrow

by DLS_writes



Series: The Weasley Twins' evolution [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, No Smut, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: The secret the twins have kept for so several years is revealed to their family.





	Coming out of the Burrow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. If I did, Fred wouldn't have died, as you can read below.

Fred and George were alone in the Burrow's kitchen, standing next to each other at the sink. They had come to their old home for a few days after Ron and Hermione's wedding and their mother had asked them to help her a little by cleaning the dishes before they'd be departing again later that day. "Remind me why are we doing that?" Fred asked in a bored voice while making the dishes clatter in the sink by pointing his wand at them. "Because we wanted to be nice and behave?" George shrugged grinning. "Mmmh, I'd rather _mis_ behave, if you know what I mean," smirked Fred, "Can't wait to get back to our flat and put that new tube of lube to good use," he added, tweaking George's butt cheek affectionately. "Fred! Stop it! What if someone sees? Can't you control yourself just this once?" A provocative smirk spread across the older twin's face. "Make me, Georgie!" he winked in response. George let out a low growl as he pinned is brother against the sink cabinet. "Alright you little brat. If you don't behave yourself, just you wait and see what I'll do to you when we're back home. I'm gonna bend you over our kitchen table and fuck you so hard that all you'll be able to do is scream my name!" George hissed into his brother's ear. Fred nodded approvingly but then merely shrugged in mock indifference. "But I always scream out your name when you do me, Georgie. And you always shag me hard," he grinned. "Ok, ok, I give up!" George laughed wearily. Not daring to go any further in the kitchen where they could easily be discovered, he pecked a small kiss on Fred's lips and made to turn to the dishes again, but Fred didn't want him to. "Oh no, please don't!" he pulled George close and kissed him tenderly.

The younger twin briefly gave in to the kiss but the brothers broke apart quickly as they heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. George busied himself with the sink again, while Fred faced the door and greeted their new sister-in-law. "Hello Hermione! How are you doing today?" As always, he wouldn't let anything on. Both twins had had enough training in faking innocence their entire life. "Hi Hermione!" said George, turning around to her too, a smile on his face. "Hello you two!" Hermione beamed back. "Well, I'm married, aren't I? It's still all very new but in a good way. Now I look forward to spending another day with my favorite brothers-in-law."

"Did you hear that, George?"

"Yes, we're her favorites!"

"Should we tell our other brothers?"

"Probably not or she'll get into trouble."

"Don't worry, Hermione!"

"Your secret's safe with us!" both twins concluded, which made Hermione laugh.

George made some tea and the three of them sat down together at the kitchen table, the twins next to each other, Hermione opposite them. "So where is your new husband?" Fred asked casually. "Oh, he's upstairs, pretending to clean up some stuff in his old room but in reality he's reading his Chudley Cannons book," Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled, "How about you, boys? Business going well as always?" - "Actually even better since the war is over," George reported enthusiastically. "Yeah, people seem to put their mind to more pleasant things again, without old Voldemort killing the mood," Fred added. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. But... I assume you two are quite busy and hardly find time to follow the news thoroughly?" Hermione looked from one freckled face to the other with a curious, questioning look. "Er... Well, we do read the Daily Prophet again..." - "And the Quibbler! Sometimes..." Hermione smiled at their bewildered faces. "Well, it's not exactly headline news but I was wondering if you've heard about the recent changes to the Sexual Offences Law?" Hermione thought that she’d spotted a hint of concern in George’s gaze but since puzzlement was the predominating emotion in the twins’ faces (or were they faking it?), she went on, "The Ministry of Magic has decided on loosening the law that deals with incest. If they happen between adults of the same sex, that is to say if they're consentual and no children will emerge from it, incestuous relationships won’t be considered as a crime anymore as of… I think the effective date is actually as soon as next month. Mind you, I don't think they will really investigate cases that existed before." Once she had finished her explanation, she looked piercingly at the twins and this time she was sure there was discomfort in their expressions.

“Why - Why are you telling us this, Hermione?” George asked tentatively. Now it was her turn to look uncomfortable. She had had an inkling for some years now and the last parts she had accidentally overheard of the brothers’ previous conversation, seemed to have only confirmed her speculations. However, now that two of her favorite people in the world were looking at her with a mixture of anger and uncertainty, she wasn’t so sure anymore, all of a sudden. As the twins kept staring at her, she gathered her courage, though. “Well… I mean… I wouldn’t want to offend you, obviously… But… you know… you’ve always been very close, much closer than any other siblings I know, anyway… and - and you’ve been single since forever, as far as I know, at least… and you live together and… you still share one bed… I think… at least I’ve never seen a second one in your flat - not that I’ve been nosing around, obviously, maybe it’s just in a room I’ve never been in or something… and… well… when I came down here, earlier I heard kind of… you were talking very fondly to each other...” Both twins raised their eyebrows at that last revelation. “I didn’t hear the exact words! It just sounded very lovingly, the way you were talking, but then again - as I’ve already said, you’ve always been very close and... I mean, as I said, no offence, but if it _was_ true, I wouldn’t mind at all!” she added very quickly and blushed strongly in deepest red. Nervously, she started fiddling with her teacup. Fred and George glanced at one another, both looking rather taken aback. In silent understanding, they nodded at each other and George heaved a deep sigh, “I always thought we might’ve to be more subtle,” he said softly. Hermione lifted her eyes and looked at him, “It’s true, then? You two are… well…” - “In love with each other, yeah,” confirmed Fred, discreetly taking George’s hand in his under the table and squeezing it slightly, “I guess either George’s right and we should’ve been more subtle or you really are the brightest witch of your age - not that I’ve ever doubted this!” he winked and Hermione felt a bit better.

George, however, wasn’t as relaxed as his twin about the situation. He had some pressing questions on his mind, “What you said before - that you wouldn’t mind if it was true. Did you mean that?” Hermione felt a rush of affection for George, seeing him this concerned. She had always loved both twins like brothers and couldn’t bear to see them hurt or anxious in any way, “Oh c’mon, George! You know I love you but now you’re being stupid. Why would I mind? How _could_ I? It’s not my place to judge who anyone loves and just because I happen to have fallen for a man and I have a generally socially accepted relationship - a marriage even - I don’t think that makes me in any way superior to you.” Both looked at her incredulously as she continued, “Frankly, I’ve always admired your unconventionality and I’ve known you both for so long now. It actually makes perfect sense - you’re like two halves that build a whole, like the best-ever soulmates! And you’re certainly not hurting anybody by being in love. I for one find this incredibly beautiful.” Fred stood up and walked around the table to sit down again, next to her, “Wow - thank you, Hermione. You’re amazing, you know that?” He put his arm around her, pulled her into a hug and placed a peck on her cheek. “Oh, that was nothing, really,” Hermione giggled, “Now be careful or your lover will get jealous,” she winked and hoped that her joke hadn’t gone too far. Fred barked a laugh, however, then they both looked over to George who was at least smiling again. Hermione’s speech seemed to have reassured him a bit.

George looked kind of relieved and soothed when he spoke again, “Do you think anyone else knows?” he asked Hermione, who shook her head. “At least not to my knowledge. If someone else suspects anything they haven’t told me,” she shrugged. “But maybe they should know? Mind you, _I_ won’t tell anybody of course! Your secret’s safe with me!” she winked. Fred made a very thoughtful face but then Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen to see how far along the dishwashing had gotten, scolded at her sons for not doing it properly and ushered them back to the sink. “Oi Mum, we were just about to get to it again!” Fred defended himself, “By the way, would you mind us staying for dinner too? I know we wanted to get back to London early, but - well, our plans have changed.” While George shot Fred an inquiring look and Hermione glanced curiously at the older twin, Mrs. Weasley was delighted to keep at least two of her sons a little longer, given that their older brothers had already left because they couldn’t take more days off from work. Hermione left the kitchen to join Ron upstairs again and the rest of the dishwashing passed rather uneventfully.

***

“What are you playing at, staying for dinner?” George confronted his twin after they had entered their old room. They had told their mother that they also wanted to clean up a few of their old things, which had of course made her very happy. However, neither of the two was planning on doing any cleaning at all, they really wanted to talk to each other in private. “I’m kinda glad Hermione knows and took it so well. Maybe we should really tell the rest of the family, at least everyone who’s here today, and see how they react?” Fred suggested, but George still was sceptical, “But what if they take it badly?” he asked. “Well, what’s the worst thing that could happen? We’re not doing something illegal, so we won’t end up in Azkaban. And as Hermione pointed out, we’re not hurting anyone by being in love.” - “But what if we do? What if us being in love hurts Mum or Dad or both?” Fred took his twin’s hands in his own, “Why should it, Georgie? They’ve got enough other children to make them grandparents. You think they would exile us or something? I don’t see that happening and even if - I love you more than anything in the world and as long as I have you, I don’t need anyone else.” He looked at his brother in such a loving and affectionate way that all possible counterarguments George might have had seemed to melt away and he finally gave in, “I guess, you’re right, Freddie. I love you too and why shouldn’t the world know? Or at least the small world around us,” he grinned sheepishly, “It would certainly make a few things easier. But promise me you won't leave my side tonight, ok?” “I wouldn’t dream of it,” Fred answered and embraced his twin in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

***

In the early evening hours, the kitchen emitted a tempting smell that lured all current residents of the Burrow downstairs, including Harry who would be staying a few more days, together with Ginny. Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny had already taken seats at the kitchen table when Fred and George entered the room. They sat down next to each other as Mrs. Weasley made a tray with a cauldron full of stew and some bread on the side float to the table. “Tuck in, my dears! It’s a new recipe I found in ‘Witch Weekly’!” she said beaming. “It smells delicious, Mum!” said George but he was too nervous to eat. Under the table, he had taken hold of Fred’s hand again and was squeezing it so tightly that Fred nudged his elbow into his twin’s side. George loosened his grip a bit and glanced apologetically at him but Fred merely grinned. “What’s going on with you two?” Mrs. Weasley asked, eying them suspiciously. “Mum, we’d-” Fred started but he couldn’t finish his sentence, because now Mrs. Weasley was fussing over Harry, “Have some more stew, Harry dear, won’t you? You look so skinny!” she said, while ladling a huge serving of the dish onto Harry’s plate. Then she turned to Fred again, “You were saying?” - “Mum, we’d-” - “Oh Arthur! Stop making such a mess! Here’s another napkin for you, I’ll put that shirt onto the laundry pile right after dinner.” - “Mum, we’d-” Fred tried again but was once more interrupted. “What’s up, Georgie? Why aren’t you eating? Don’t you like the new recipe? And why on earth do you both keep one hand under the table? What are you-” - “MUM!” - “Really, Fred, do you have to shout like that? You’re behaving like a child! Ginny, mind that-” The rest of Mrs. Weasleys sentence died quickly when Fred turned towards his twin, pulled his head closer with both his hands and pressed a firm kiss on his brother’s lips. He felt George smile as he kissed him back, moving his hands to Fred’s back and stomach. Everybody had fallen silent. Hermione was smiling broadly, as was Harry, Ron was ogling at his brothers, Ginny was giggling because of Ron’s facial expression and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley merely gazed at each other, then looked back at the kissing twins again. After a few moments of general silence, Fred turned towards his mother again, “Behaving like a child, am I?” - “Well,” Mrs. Weasley answered, “This is probably not the most mature way to make an announcement like that.” - “Although it surely is effective,” added Mr. Weasley.

Both twins looked from their mother to their father. “Is that all you have to say?” Fred asked incredulously. “Well boys, this doesn’t really come as a surprise, does it?” Mr. Weasley answered. “It doesn’t?” Ron and the twins asked in unison. “Oh please!” Mrs. Weasley chimed in, “A mother always knows! I highly appreciate it though, that you finally had the guts to make it official. That’ll make a lot of things easier!” - “So… basically all of you knew?” Fred looked around unbelievingly. “I’ve had a hunch,” Harry grinned. “Because I pointed it out to you, didn’t I?” Ginny asked him with raised eyebrows. “ _I_ didn’t know!” Ron muttered but was quick to add, “But I’m not that surprised either. When have you two ever been like other people? I mean - not that you ought to, I really don’t mind, see? OUCH! Hermione!” he started to rub his leg where his wife had just kicked him. “The truth is, Fred and George,” Mr. Weasley said, trying to restore some calmth, “Your mother and I have been assuming for quite a while now that you might feel more for each other than brother’s usually do. You can rest assured that as your parents all we want for you is to be happy.” - “We love you, no matter what!” Mrs. Weasley interrupted in a warm voice, which put a smile on both twins’ faces. “As a matter of fact,” Mr. Weasley continued, “there has just recently been a change to the Sexual Offences Law-” - “We know, Dad!” Fred interrupted him and looking at Hermione he added with a wink, “We even knew before you told us.”

George, who had been silent for some time now, looked at his parents, moved and grateful, “Thank you,” was all he could say as this was the only thing that made sense to him right now. “Oh don’t be silly!” Mrs. Weasley walked around the table to pull both twins on their chairs into a tight hug. “So now that that’s settled,” Ron piped up, “Can we resume eating? It’s getting cold.” - “Oh Ron, you’re such a dumbass, sometimes!” Hermione said but smiled and kissed him nevertheless. The family started eating again and contrary to the fears they both had had in advance, Fred and George were not further interrogated.

***

After they had apparated home, Fred had made some tea and both twins were sitting on their living room sofa, still amazed at how the evening had turned out. “I’m surprised there weren’t more questions,” George thought aloud. “Yeah well, that’ll come. At the latest at our next family reunion. But at least we won’t have to stay silent anymore when we’re shagging in our old room,” Fred grinned. “Merlin’s beard, Fred, no! I’m ok with everyone knowing, but I don’t want everybody to _listen_!” Fred grinned slyly, “I thought you liked the thrill of voyeurism.” - “But not with Mum and Dad, I don’t! Or with Ginny! Or Ron!” George burried his face in his hands, laughing and shaking his head. “Ok, well then we’ll keep quiet. If we can,” Fred winked, “But all in all you have to admit that it was a lot easier than expected.” - “Right. I reckon it’ll not always be easy, though, will it?” George asked with a hint of anxiousness. Fred took George’s teacup from him, set both of their cups on the table and looked his brother deep in the eyes whilst holding both his hands, “No, it’ll probably not always be easy, but Georgie, I want you to listen. I already told you this but I’m more than happy to repeat it. I love you with all my heart and with everything I am. I will do anything for you and as long as I have you I don’t give a damn what other people think. Together we can tackle everything and anybody. Do you understand me?” - “Yes,” whispered George. “And do you believe me?” Another yes. “Then _please_ stop worrying. At least for now. Tonight went great and the rest will come when it comes. We’ll just take this day by day, ok?” George finally smiled again and nodded. Fred was very pleased with himself as he sipped his tea and smirked at George, “Fab! I’m glad that’s settled. Then let’s drink our tea and go to bed. I still want to open that new tube of lube.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this scenario is quite unrealistic as unfortunately, a lot of parents/families don't react that relaxed to their kids coming out, esspecially when it's incestuous. However, since this story is a product of my imagination, I thought I might as well set a best practice example.


End file.
